sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk Radio
"Talk Radio" is the second episode of Sailor Moon and the second episode in the series overall. The episode aired September 12, 1995 on the UPN Network. Plot Jedite discovers that humans spend a lot of energy on love, and sends his servant Fro to take advantage of this. He starts a radio program called the Love Line (under the name J-Dite), and reads a love letter by Miss Haruna, and offers a romantic prize to whoever's letter they read on the air. At school, Miss Haruna is late for class. When she arrives, her energy has been drained by a flower broach she won on the Love Line. Luna encounters Andrew (whom Serena is in love with) at the arcade, and decides that the arcade should be her communications base. Serena and Molly run into Darien, who calls Serena "Meatballhead" again, and Molly falls in love with him and decides to use him as the inspiration for her love letter. Serena writes a love letter, but when she tries to take it to the station, a guard tells her there is no program called Love Line. Molly's letter is read on the air, and she gets a flower like Miss Haruna's, which drains her energy. When Serena gets too close to it, some of her energy is drained and she falls asleep and has a dream about Tuxedo Mask, and is about to find out his true identity when Luna wakes her up and tells her that the Negaverse is behind this. Luna gives Serena the Luna Pen, which she can use Disguise Power to disguise herself as something. She uses it to turn into a sophisticated talent agent to enter the radio station. As Jedite is talking on the radio, Serena talks on the radio and tells everyone of Jedite's plan, and is attacked by Fro, who reveals her true form. Serena transforms into Sailor Moon and fights Fro. Eventually they get to the roof of the station, where Sailor Moon uses Moon Tiara Magic. Fro dodges it, but it comes back at her and destroys her. Sailor Moon then throws her tiara at Jedite, but he stops it and makes it fall to the ground. As Jedite advances on Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask arrives, and Jedite leaves. Sailor Says :Serena: Daydreams are nice especially the ones about… food. Laughs Daydreams are cool alright. But just don’t forget about the here and now. The time you spend daydreaming, you can make your daydreams come true. See you next time! Notes *First appearance of Serena's father, Kenji Tsukino and Andrew. *First and last appearance of Fro the Negamonster *First appearance and use of the Luna Pen. Censorship *The scene showing Sailor Moon with hearts in her eyes was cut from the English dub, but it appeared in the Sailor Says segment, which also used footage from episode 2. *This episode marks the first time in this season the tiara is directly shown as it hits the enemy it destroys (it usually shows her throwing her tiara, then the monster disintegrating). Category:Sailor Moon episodes